IDEAS!
by Pagemaster96
Summary: Random Ideas that I came up with that could make good stories
1. Chapter 1

**IDEA!**

Naruto/One Piece crossover, Suigetsu main character!

Anyone who wants to try writing this, let me know because I want to read it!

- **Conditions:** Haki DOES affect Suigetsu

\- He doesn't join the straw-hats, he can run into them fairly often, but he has to have his own adventures too

-Chakra works like Haki, as in it can bypass devil-fruit powers, but stronger Haki users can negate the damage

-Suigetsu can have a ship and crew or be alone and without a ship, the guy is MADE of water, so he'll be fine...probably

-This is NOT first-come, first-served! I encourage many of you to try your hand at this, because I'd like to see where you go with it


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER IDEA!**

Naruto-Highschool of the Dead crossover, Hiruzen Sarutobi main character!

- **Conditions:** Sarutobi wakes up in Japan long before the outbreak (I'm thinking a year or two) and ends up as a teacher at Takashi's school (His title is 'The Professor' after all)

-Hiruzen manages to save a full classroom by freezing them with killing intent

-(Not necessary, but preferred)He knows Seiko, Rei, Hisashi, Saya, and/or Kohta through either observing the various combat-oriented clubs (first three) Being their teacher (Saya and _maybe_ Kohta) or simply conversing with them (Kohta)

-(Preferred, not necessary) He makes the school his headquarters, I always thought it was stupid they didn't carefully pick off the zombies inside, since the gate was still locked at that point

If anyone tries this, please let me know so i can read it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Idea 3**

Naruto-Bleach Crossover! Itatchi-centric!

I have come to the conclusion that the reason no one has seemed to want to try my previous ideas was because there was a lack of details. I left it like that because I wanted to leave as much content as possible to the writer's own imagination, the conditions were really more like how I would have written it as opposed to something I actually expected people to adhere to.

With that out of the way, I plan to have more details for people to work with in the hopes that people try and their hand at my...I believe these can be considered plot-bunnies? Not sure, I don't follow slang very well. I would really like to see this done, assuming there isn't already something like it (if there is, please tell me the name of the story so I can read it).

Essentially, I'm thinking that Itatchi wakes up in Japan sometime after the 4th Shinobi war with the memories of being an Edo Tensei zombie and, being the amazing S-rank shinobi he is, gathers information discreetly about his location in an attempt to make sense of his situation. Shortly after his arrival, Itatchi is attacked by a hollow, in broad daylight in a crowded area.

The hollow causes a moderate amount of collateral damage, which Itatchi is blamed for. For that reason, he flees that city, I'm thinking he starts in Tokyo or somewhere similar, and winds up in Karakura Town just in time to be caught up in Ichigo and Uryuu's hollow-slaying competition.

This leads Urahara to confront him as to who he is and what his motives are. Eventually, he hears about how Rukia was kidnapped and was going to be executed. He is indifferent to the situation until he learns that her older brother is the person who arrested her. This strikes a chord within the stoic Uchiha and he tags along with the sole intention of beating the hell out of Byakuya for failing in his duties as the elder sibling.

From there, I leave the rest to whoever may try to write this story. Though I would have Itatchi end up working with the Shinigami as a mercenary of sorts.

I would love to have someone try their hand at something like this, and message me if they do, and keep in mind that the plot above is simply a summary of what I would do. I would also have it so Itatchi's Mangekyo Sharingan doesn't make him go blind. One should not go blind from their own awesomeness, it just doesn't seem right to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Idea 4!**

 **Highschool of the Dead/Kenichi the Mightiest Disicple Xover**

 **Main Character(s):** I can honestly think of ways to make a number of characters work for this, my top three were Kenichi Shirahama (obviously), Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit, and Ryuto Asamiya/Odin. There are _a lot_ of options for something like this, so don't be afraid to use someone different.

 **Basic Premise:** In the case of Odin or Hermit, after the fight at the junkyard between the Shinpaku alliance and Ragnarok, the protagonist transferred to Fujimi Academy in an attempt to find some place more peaceful to hone their skills while keeping up with their education (Let's face it, a lot of crazy shit went down and I think most people would want to get away from all that for a bit). The protagonist has attended the school for roughly four months before the zombies show up, in that time they have made a number of aquaintences but no real friends, and have not joined any clubs or sports teams. They could essentially leave the next day and nobody would care too much (Except Tanimoto's fangirls, naturally).

Then things get exciting...again, in the protagonist's case. In the ensuing chaos of the principal's anouncement and mauling, our protagonist is the only person to calmly wait in their seat until the noise dies down. Only when all is quiet do they stand from their seat and attempt to leave. As they calmly walk through the empty hallway, they are shocked to see people eating each other, and after an exclamation "What the hell!?", which draws the dead toward the protagonist, the fight begins with the protagonist at first attempting to beat the dead into submission with body shots, which they merely get right back up from.

After several frustrating minutes, the protagonist delivers a precise palm strike into the nose of a zombie, sending a shaft of bone into the brain (it _can_ be done, but I haven't seen death-by-broken nose used more than a few times, one of which was on the TV show _Bones_ and it was done via motorcycle helmet) and killing the first zombie. Now armed with the knowledge of how to kill the creatures, the protagonist quickly dispatches the rest of the group and continues on to their locker to retrieve some personal items. (Drills say to leave your stuff, but they also say to leave in a calm and orderly manner, don't they?)

And this is where the protagonist meets up with the main group of H.O.T.D.

 **And this is the latest addition to my random ideas for stories that pop into my head. I have already lost hope that anyone plans to use these, I doubt they even look at them, and if so, probably just to see the random stuff I come up with... Please note: Should any of you attempt to write this, it would be the VERY FIRST crossover of its kind... Kenichi and HOTD have absolutely ZERO stories as of this moment. You could be the one who wrote the first... Please message me if you try this, again I want to read it but if I wrote it I'm sure it would never get done.**


End file.
